<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7: Alone by marvel_onomus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991094">Day 7: Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus'>marvel_onomus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A month of whump 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Gen, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), amow 2020, sorry - Freeform, whumpmonth 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was pretty sure he wasn’t a person anymore, that all of his limbs had been replaced with static. He could hear everything, the soft creaks in the floor from everyone’s steps, the soft thudding of everyone’s heartbeat, their quiet breathing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A month of whump 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7: Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter couldn’t figure out why no one would leave him alone.<br/>
They were at the lakehouse, after-<br/>
After the funeral.<br/>
Mr. Rhodes had come up to him first, shaken his hand with an “It’s good to have you back, kid.”<br/>
Peter thought that the word would’ve made him recoil, would’ve sent pain twisting through his gut. But he didn’t feel anything, just stood numbly and offered a polite nod.<br/>
Peter was pretty sure he wasn’t a person anymore, that all of his limbs had been replaced with static. He could hear everything, the soft creaks in the floor from everyone’s steps, the soft thudding of everyone’s heartbeat, their quiet breathing.<br/>
Mrs. Potts crying quietly in the kitchen. May’s gentle voice consoling her. She knew what it was like to lose a husband.<br/>
Peter’s stomach lurched. Hardly knowing what he was doing, he pivoted around, walking briskly towards the door. He stepped outside, letting the cool air briefly overtake his thoughts. <br/>
“Peter?” Happy was sitting on the porch, Morgan by his side. Peter froze, staring at them with something akin to horror on his face as he let everything and nothing battle it out inside his head.<br/>
Then he started running.  </p><p>When he finally started to slow his pace, Peter found himself surrounded by a dense forest. The unfamiliarity was strangely comforting, though he knew he’d regret it later.<br/>
He sat against a tree, trying to focus on nothing but the rough bark behind his back and the brisk air against his skin. <br/>
It was quiet, the only noises Peter could hear were the soft chirps of birds and the wind through the leaves. <br/>
He felt oddly empty, as though the static had been stripped away and all that was left was what resided in his bones, settling uncomfortably in his chest. <br/>
Peter looked up at the blue of the sky, let it wash over him, claw its way through his ribs till the numbness was gone.<br/>
Giving himself to the rustling breeze, Peter let himself cry. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>